


Memories

by alternativekpop



Category: MAGNUM (Korea Band), TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Silver Boys - Fandom, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternativekpop/pseuds/alternativekpop
Summary: Magnum is sent to Japan to promote while Treasure stays behind in Korea. Yedam is left without Doyoung close by, for the first time since they started dating. While Yedam loves his members, there is only so much he can take while being the seventh wheel. Still, the singer continues to practice and pretend that he is ok despite the toll that lonliness is taking on him.One day, he finally breaks down.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Since I miss Dodam... I wrote this ^^  
> I hope you enjoy it~

* * *

  
Yedam grinned as he waved goodbye to the fans. “Thank you, guys! Treasure will be back soon!”  
He followed Junghwan off stage with a smile on his face. The hustle of concerts always gave him a sense of energy that he only felt in one other place. A place he knew wasn’t healthy to think about.  
       In the corner of his eyes, Yedam saw Hyunsuk leaning on Junkyu’s shoulders and slowly falling asleep. The two best friends were adorable to watch. Hyunsuk never showed his weaknesses to anyone in Treasure 13 but Junkyu. Occasionally, if it became severe, Junkyu and Byunggon would come to take care of him- but that case rarely occurred. Still, it was nice to see their leader taking some well-deserved rest.  
Yedam turned to watch Junghwan excitedly explain something to Jaehyuk. Their maknae had taken a liking to the other dancer recently, and it seemed like something was going to sprout out of it. Somewhere in between the spaces, the two younger members had come to depend on each other. They were both severely disliked during their debut time- so they had naturally gravitated towards each other. Now, they have each become the other’s life support during hard times. As Jaehyuk watched Junghwan ramble fondly, Yedam turned to talk to Jeongwoo.  
Yedam quickly looked away as he watched Haruto lightly peck Jeongwoo on the lips, in the corner they were standing in. The sight made Yedam’s stomach drop. He felt happy for his two members, but their cute relationship always reminded him of his own. As Yedam turned to look for someone, anyone to talk to- he came up empty. He was surrounded by people who were in a bubble that the singer wouldn’t dare interfere with.  
Yedam felt loneliness overcome him as he rushed to the washroom. He locked the door behind him as he slid down to sit on the cold tiles. He lightly hit his head on the door as he looked up to stop the tears that threatened to fall. He knew that he shouldn’t think about this. Shouldn’t think about _him_. Yet, their memories ran through his head like a movie.  
Yedam let out a bitter laugh as the singer remembered for the nth time that week that _he_ was thousands of miles away. There was no way that they could meet, or cuddle, or even just hug. Yedam craved _his_ affection like a drug. It felt like he was in withdrawal from how long it had been since the two had even touched each other.  
Yedam’s hand shook as he carefully took out his phone, his silent cries slowly transforming into sobs. Yedam struggled to see the screen as his tears blurred his vision. He tapped the numbers that he had memorized years ago and waited for something, anything to happen.  
With every ring, Yedam felt his heart sink lower and lower. By the fifth ring, Yedam was ready to hang up- suddenly ashamed at how weak he was acting. Until suddenly, there was the sound of shuffling on the other end before a confused voice spoke up.  
“Yedam hyung?”  
Yedam felt himself relax at the sound of Doyoung’s voice. The singer couldn’t help the sob that escaped him as he whimpered, “D-Doyoungie…”  
Yedam heard the shuffling stop as Doyoung fretted over the line, “Hyung? Are you ok? What’s wrong?”  
Yedam felt embarrassment fill him as he realized what he was doing. He was no clingy significant other that would call just because they were lonely. He attempted to sound cheery as he replied, “I am fine Doyoungie, don’t worry so much! I just called to see how you were doing.”  
Yedam knew Doyoung’s eyebrows were scrunched up when the younger coaxed him, “Hyung, I know something is wrong. It’s ok to tell me… I don't think any less of you. I am here for you anytime hyung.”  
“I miss you.”  
Yedam regretted blurting that out as soon as he said it. The silence following the statement was deafening. Yedam opened his mouth to say a flurry of apologies when Doyoung laughed, “Oh! Thank God! I was worried that it was just me.”  
Yedam felt confused. “What?”  
Doyoung giggled, “I was nervous that I was the only lonely one. You never said anything during our calls, so I assumed it was just me.”  
Yedam hurried to explain, “I am really sorry Doyoungie! I just didn’t want to bother you and-”  
“It’s ok hyung. I am just glad we are on the same page. I really miss you too.”  
Those words pierced Yedam. The singer broke into sobs as he listened to his boyfriend fret over him. “I- I wish I could see you.”  
Yedam could practically hear Doyoung pout, “Hey. Hey. It’s ok hyung. I wish I could see you too. You just gotta hold on for a few more weeks, and then we can have all the cuddle sessions we want.”  
“But, it hurts to wait that long. Gosh, why did you have to be all the way in Japan?”  
“Babe, shut up.” Doyoung demanded softly, “I love you, so we are going to get through this, and so much worse. Whenever you feel sad, you can call me. We can facetime tonight as well, so stop worrying and give me a smile, please? You know how much I love your smile.”  
Yedam turned red at the pet name and compliments. Doyoung wasn’t usually one to show affection unless asked, especially in the form of pet names. Yedam nodded before he realized Doyoung couldn’t see him. “Ok, you dork.”  
“I think you mean ‘your dork’ but sure.” Doyoung teased.  
Yedam giggled as he affirmed, “Of course. And I’m yours right?”  
Doyoung hummed for a few seconds before finally saying, “Hmmmmm. I’ll have to check with my fantastic boyfriend first and then get back to you.”  
Yedam let out a dramatic gasp, “You are dating someone? Is he at least handsome?”  
Doyoung stifled his laughter as he tried to reply seriously, “Yes. He is amazingly handsome. His visuals are out of this world- you would never understand.”  
Yedam beamed as he replied, “I can because my boyfriend is super handsome too! He-”  
“And that’s where we stop!” Doyoung interrupted, “I refuse to fall for any more of your charms.”  
Yedam laughed and was about to refute the sentence when a few light knocks were heard from outside the bathroom door. “Yedamie? Are you ok?”  
Yedam shouted out aloud, “I am ok! I’ll be out in a minute.”  
“Ok, tell me if anything is wrong.”  
Yedam waited for the footsteps to die down before he brought the phone up to his ear again, “Sorry Doyoungie, I have to go.”  
Yedam could almost see the pout the younger had on his face before he replied, “Ok. See you later. Make sure to facetime tonight!”  
Yedam smiled as he responded. “Of course, bye Doyoungie.”  
“Bye Yedam hyung, I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
After Doyoung hung up, Yedam got to his feet and wiped the dirt off his clothes. He took one last look at the bathroom. When he had entered, he had felt lonely and depressed. He had felt like he was a million worlds away from happiness.  
Now, as he leaves the bathroom- he feels cheery and light. It was as if the weight of his loneliness had been lifted, and in its place was pure happiness. Yedam smiled to himself as replayed their conversation over in his head, giggling when thinking of their banter.  
As the singer approached his teammates, he noticed them carefully observing him.  
Yedam tilted his head in confusion, “Are you guys ok?”  
Hyunsuk put an arm around the younger singer as he countered, “What about you? Are you ok?”  
       Yedam felt a genuine smile rise up at the concern. He hugged the leader as he assured, “I am great now hyung. Don’t worry so much about me- worry about yourself.”  
Hyunsuk pulled away and groaned, “Why do all of you say that? I am supposed to take care of you guys, yet you all just tell me to worry about myself!”  
Jeongwoo stuck his tongue out as they all made their way towards their ride home. “Sorry, Dad. We don’t mean to offend you.”  
Junkyu snorted before he defended the rapper, “Hey! Don’t be mean. He is just concerned for you guys.”  
Haruto grinned at Jeongwoo as he teased the eldest, “Look Woo, you offended mom too now.”  
Jaehyuk laughed as he joined in, “Guys, don’t anger our parents! They might ground us.”  
Junkyu raised a finger warningly with a hand on his hip, “I just might, you never know. Also, Junghwan if you say anything I will take away all your snacks. Don’t think I won’t.”  
It was Junghwan’s turn to grin as he replied, “Don’t worry Mom! Jaehyuk hyung will buy me more.”  
Jaehyuk's eyes widened, “Who said that!”  
Junghwan smirked, “Me.”  
The two then started chasing each other around Junkyu and Hyunsuk, which caused a full out war between the four other members. Yedam watched from the side with a smile on his face. Sure he yearned for Doyoung's presence, but between the two boyfriends, and his members- he was going to be ok. He may miss their old memories, but he knew there were so many more to come, and for now, that was all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't TOO bad for you guys to read...  
> Thank you for all the kind and funny comments you guys leave on my fics! I really love them and I hope to live up to your expectations and become a better writer :D


End file.
